Takuto Hirukawa
Takuto Hirukawa is a selectable character from the game Love Letter from Thief X. Background Takuto is a computer genius and the Black Foxes hacker. He is able to hack any security system in a short amount of time. He is also known as being a genius when it comes to collecting information, and is a valuable asset to the Black Foxes. Takuto normally stays in the van during missions, focusing on disabling security and directing the others through the missions with his laptop. Takuto has known the other Black Foxes ever since they were little, and they had all been childhood friends, going to the same schools and hanging out with the gang for a long time. Takuto sees Riki and Kenshi like his brothers, and Hiro as a younger brother. Takuto likes to make fun of Atsumu, and often insults him by calling him "Beardy" or "Beardface", as well as "Old man" and "Beardless" . Takuto's great-grandfather, as well as the great-grandfathers of all the other Black Foxes were all good friends and knew each other. In his route, you learn that when Takuto was young, he was sent to his great-grandfather, Seiichi, who raised him. He has lived his whole life believing that his parents had abandoned him, and thus has a strained relationship with them, rarely seeing them as he was growing up. Takuto works as a programmer for a major IT company that's headquartered in New York. Appearance He has light blond hair, golden eyes, and often wears black earrings. Takuto is described as a lazy dresser, not really putting too much thought into his appearance and generally sticks to t-shirts and hoodies. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a dark green/teal coloured T-shirt with a grey hoodie. In addition to his clothing, he wears a necklace with a ring. **In the Spin Off "What If...Hiro", Takuto wears a white dress shirt with a loose multicolored tie. **In some Spin Offs such as "A Thief's Day Job" and "Beach Cafe LRN", Takuto wears a white colored t-shirt covered by a short-sleeved, light blue colored jacket. **In the Spin Off "What If...Takuto", Takuto wears a dark red and grey suit. *'Mission Attire:' He wears a black, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt with pink cuffs and pushed up to the elbows, and a grey scarf with a black and pink plaid design. *'Winter Attire:' Coming soon... *'Groom Attire:' He wears a white tuxedo with a pink tie. Personality Takuto is usually cold and insults people, but he has a kind side. He's generally rude and hostile to you but they are times where he's sweet towards you; he eventually likes you but he hides it with insults. He has an inability to call you "cute"; he tries to force himself to say cute at times, but it often fails and he ends up saying something else. He also doesn't say "I love you" very often, only doing it once or twice and telling you that it'll be the only time he says such things to you. He hates doing tasks that he thinks that are a pain, but he can be easily talked into if he's bribed or being praised, such as being promised limited-edition Shiffey items or if you in particular praise him. He's close with the Black Foxes, seeing Riki and Kenshi as his big brothers and Hiro as his younger brother. He often insults Atsumu about his age and beard, but he secretly cares for him. Takuto and you have very similar taste buds, and many times they order for the same exact food at the same time. His favorite food is pork noodles. Takuto tends to choke while eating his food at times-this is because growing up, he normally ate his food alone and never had to talk to anyone while eating. At the beginning of his story when he tries to talk while eating, he ends up choking and one of the others has to slap his back until he stops. Summary of Routes Main Story You end up choosing Takuto as your partner and soon begin your journey. Takuto being the anti-social and awkward person he is, is hard to get along with at first but behind this exterior is a caring person. More coming soon... Epilogue Coming soon... Sequel You and Takuto have been in a relationship for about a year now, as your relationship progresses Takuto's past is revealed. From Takuto's grandfather's journal, Takuto finds a letter hidden within it and learns that his parents sent him to Seiichi because when they told their friends about Takuto's abilities, Takuto's babysitter betrayed them and it almost lead to Takuto being kidnapped by a criminal organization. After talking with his parents, Takuto forgives them and decides to try and bridge the gap between them. Sequel Coming soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming soon... The Proposal Coming soon... An Engaging Mission Coming soon... Licensed to Wed Coming soon... The Wedding Coming soon... Trivia *He has the same tastes in food as the MC from Seduced in the Sleepless City. *Hiro's nickname for him is "Takkun". *Takuto is ranked 2nd in the English IKEMEN ranking. *He is a big Shiffey fan, shown in his stories. **In Kissed by a Thief '''and '''Thief vs. Bodyguard, he's mentioned that his hair is a "Shiffey" color, meaning that he possibly dyed his hair. **He's also a big fan of Doraemon. *His second favorite food is pancakes. *In The Proposal route, his phone ringtone is Dark Vader's theme. *The scarf he always wear in the mission was previously owned by Atsumu. *Takuto can speak French, confirmed in The Thief Olympics. *He is said to resemble his great-grandfather in looks and personality. **His great-grandfather was mentioned to be perverted as well. *He prefers horror movies, as mentioned in Season 1's Epilogue. Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Takuto Hirukawa Category:Characters Category:Thief Category:Hacker Category:Tsundere Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Born in November Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type B